The proposed training core is designed to support three separate but related initiatives: 1) a pipeline program that recruits Richmond-area high school and undergraduate students from traditionally underrepresented groups to provide an opportunity for exposure to careers in health services research; 2) a mentored training program enabling clinical faculty within the VCU School of Medicine to conduct rigorous, scientific research in the areas of population health and health disparities and 3) to coordinate current course offerings in the areas of population health and health disparities and enhance existing capacity in educating graduate and professional students.